


Help You Learn To Help Yourself

by Sapphy



Category: Dark Wolverine (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Quentin Quire, Canon Bisexual Character, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious Consent, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Quentin Quire, Other, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daken finds himself at the mercy of the Jean Grey School's brightest, he turns the situation to his favour the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help You Learn To Help Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyAug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/gifts).



> This isn't rape, and I've made Quentin of age in New York (which I think would also cover Westchester, correct me if I'm wrong) but there's a big age difference, and Daken's powers mean that this is all kinds of dubious when it comes to consent. Avoid if that squicks you. Honestly though, this is mostly crack.
> 
> This is a gift for the wonderful KittyAug. I hope this goes some way toward thanking you for the amazing fic you wrote me x
> 
> The title is from Mrs Robinson by Simon and Garfunkle, which I had a pressing urge to listen to the whole time I was writing this.

“This is absurd.” Daken’s voice is flat, without inflection, making his complaint sound like a simple statement of fact. The blue light of Quentin’s psychokenesis is lighting his face from below, emphasizing the fullness of his lips and turning his eyes into glittering pools of darkness.

“Why?” Quentin asks. Xe’s pretty sure xe’s not supposed to talk to the dangerous super villain xe just caught breaking into xyr school, but xe _loves_ to talk. “I mean apart from the obvious, because I’m a superhero and you’re a super villain and our whole lives are absurd.”

“Because you’re a child, for one.” Quentin bristles, offended even though xe knows Daken’s just being an asshole. Xe is not a child! Xe shaves (everywhere, because body hair is gross) and has got to third base with a girl, and saved the world at least twice.

“I’m seventeen. And I’m the Phoenix. Or I’m going to be, anyway.”

“Well that is also absurd,” Daken retorts, sounding slightly sulky.

“Mutants are absurd, me being the phoenix is absurd, your fucking tattoo is absurd. Everything in our lives is weird as hell. Why do you sound so surprised by that?”

“If you insult my tattoo again, I will eviscerate you Quire,” Daken says, his tone conversational.

“No you won’t, because right now you can’t move a muscle,” Quentin told him, grinning. Truth be told, xe wasn’t entirely sure what xe was going to do with Daken now xe’d caught him, but a dangerous super villain (who also happened to be really hot) had been breaking into the school, and Quentin had caught him single handed, and now xe had him completely at xyr mercy. (And did xe mention, he’s _really_ hot).

“Are you really Logan’s kid?” Xe can’t see the similarity xemself, Daken’s not especially short, or very hairy, and Logan is certainly not hot. Whereas Daken is, as previously mentioned, really really hot.

In answer, Daken slides out his claws. He has two of them, rather than Logan’s three, and they’re bone, lacking the familiar adamantium coating, but there’s no mistaking the soft organic noise they make as they slide out. Xyr cock chubs up a little at the sound, and xe wants to bang xyr head against a hard surface until xe loses consciousness, because xe’s spent a long time convincing xemself that xe doesn’t think Logan’s claws are hot (xe has daddy issues, and people who could eviscerate xyr issues, and if anyone ever finds out xe’s going to have to kill them) and now Daken’s undoing all xyr carefully honed denial with a casual smirk and a stupid tattoo and fucking glorious hair. Quentin seriously has so much hair envy right now.

Xe hadn’t been expecting xyr midnight trip to raid the fridge to end with xyr revaluating xyr sexuality, but things at the Jean Grey school never go the way you expect them too.

Xyr memory throws up a random card. “Hey, aren’t you gay?”

“I’m bisexual, and if you’re hoping to persuade me to fuck you little boy, you’re going about it all wrong.”

Quentin closes xyr eyes for a moment against the sudden slap of shuddery want that rushes through xyr at those words. Xyr lessons have included all sorts of ways to subdue villains, but none on what to do if they’re really hot. (Because Daken is, xe might have mentioned this already, _really hot_.)

“No, that’s not…” Dammit, xe can feel the blush heating xyr cheeks, and it’s fucking embarrassing. Xe’s the one holding Daken pinned to the wall with xyr powers, xe should be the one in charge. So why does xe feel like Daken’s playing xyr? “I was just wondering how you… you know. How you knew. That you were bi.”

Daken stares at xyr for a long moment, and then bursts out laughing, sudden and shockingly loud in the quiet of the corridor. “Really? You’re asking me for advice? You realize almost anyone else in the world would make a better confidante? Even my dearest father would be a better choice.”

Quentin shudders, horrified beyond words at the idea of having that particular conversation.

“No? Can’t say I blame you, the man is infuriating. What about one of your teachers? The one made of Ice perhaps? Or the Cajun? I _know_ he swings both ways.”

Quentin files that mental image away for a later moment. One where xe’s alone, with access to plenty of lube and tissues. Xe’s never going to be able to look at Gambit the same way again. Christ, how had xe ever thought xe was straight?

“Or perhaps one of your fellow students?” Daken suggests calmly, like he hasn’t just blown Quentin’s mind.

“There’s no need to be an asshole about it,” Quentin mutters. “I was just asking.”

Daken laughs again. “Just asking a killer widely considered to be mentally unstable for advice on coming out? Not your best plan. I shudder to think what will become of the world if someone with your genius is truly destined to be the next phoenix.”

He’s smirking, smug and self-satisfied and suddenly Quentin can see the family resemblance, because xe wants to punch Daken in the mouth just as much as xe wants to do it to Logan. Quentin wishes desperately it wasn’t so fucking hard to read ferals’ minds. Xe can’t get a real grasp on Daken’s thoughts, anything more substantial than emotions slipping away like water.

“You’re an asshole,” xe tells him, which isn’t the most cutting insult xe’s ever come up with. It makes xyr sound like the child xe totally isn’t. Xe’s one of the most powerful psychics the world has ever seen, it’s ridiculous that this B list super villain should be able to wrong-foot xyr like this just by being pretty. “Why are you even breaking into the school anyway?”

Daken grins at xyr, far too smug for someone who’s supposed to be the prisoner in this equation. “Revenge, secret lover, evil plot, emotional reunion with my father, obsession with tiny blue demons. Take your pick.”

Quentin tries desperately to latch onto any solid information when Daken speaks, but all xe gets is a vague floral scent and Daken’s insufferable smugness.

“God no wonder your dad abandoned you,” xe snorts. “You’re seriously fucking annoying.”

“It’s a gift,” Daken says, but his eyes have gone hard. He looks emotionless, calculating, nothing like the animal people claim he is and everything like a fucking serial killer. For the first time, Quentin is actually scared.

And getting hard. Not just a chub, because xe’ll admit there’s been something going on down there ever since xe first got this glorious specimen of mutant manhood pinned against the wall, but really properly Daken’s-going-to-notice-and-laugh-at-xyr hard. And xe doesn’t even know why. Yeah xe’s got issues, and xe’s adult enough to admit that xe’s never been attracted to anyone who couldn’t crack xyr head open like a coconut, but this is fucked up even for xyr.

Maybe it’s the adrenaline. Adrenaline boners are definitely a thing, like how Hellion always gets hard in danger-room sessions. (Although that probably has more to do with him being a massive pervert who likes watching the girls fight).

Daken grins like he knows, sudden and cruel, and Quentin realizes with a sudden slick shock of guilt and shame that Daken can probably smell it. That Daken almost certainly knows exactly what’s going on in Quentin’s pants right now. That shouldn’t be hot, however many vague half-formed humiliation kink fantasies xe might have stored in the back of xyr mind. (It’s impossible to be a psychic and not be kinky, given the constant access to every else’s fantasies, but Quentin likes to think xe takes it to the next level). But right now, everything is hot, even that cold closed off bit of Daken’s mind that xe thinks probably means he’s planning ways to kill xyr.

Xe tries desperately to ward it off, imagining Logan in lingerie, the BAMFs in lingerie, Magneto boning Professor X, Toad naked… none of it works. (Some of it backfires so spectacularly that he files the thoughts away for later. Xe had no idea xe was a Proffeto shipper, but it’s not the most disturbing revelation xe’s had so far tonight. Definitely less disturbing than staying hard while imagining Logan’s hairy ass in lacy panties.)

“I have no idea what you’re contemplating,” Daken says, sounding amused, “but you should probably stop, since you’re starting to go green and this…” he jerks his hips forward the scant inch the psychic bonds will allow him, so that his jutting hipbone brushes lightly against Quentin’s erection, “isn’t going anywhere.”

Quentin groans and hangs xyr head. “This has never happened to me before.”

Daken looks slightly offended. “Well of course it hasn’t. It’s not like you could have ever captured anyone quite as beautiful as me before. The question is, now you’ve got me here, all tied up for you, what are you going to do about it, little boy.” He pauses, studies Quentin’s face, and corrects himself. “Or not boy. Little mutant.”

Okay, time to take stock of xyr situation. Xe has the single most attractive person xe’s ever seen in xyr life pinned to the wall, apparently perfectly willing to be ravished, xe’s rock hard, and Daken just correctly gendered xyr, which is something xe feels pretty okay about finding hot. It’s the first time anyone other than other psychics has correctly identified xyr gender, so that’s pretty exciting. Plus, did xe mention? Daken’s really fucking hot.

Xe’s moving closer to Daken, as though he has his own gravity, pulling Quentin inexorably closer, whether xe wants it or not. Up close, he smells delicious, something xe can’t identify as anything other than ‘male’ mixed in with expensive cologne. Quentin takes a deep breath and feels almost drunk on it.

“You’ve got me completely at your mercy,” Daken says softly, arching his back so his hip brushes more firmly against Quentin’s cock. “No way of escape.” He grins, sharp and full of teeth and far more attractive than it has any right to be. “You could do _anything_ to me.”

Oh god. Quentin actually moves even closer, so that xe’s pressed up against Daken’s heat, before xe remembers that xe’s not, actually, a rapist. “What are…” Xyr mouth is dry, and xe has to swallow before xe can continue. “What are you saying?”

“Oh pretty little thing,” Daken purrs, far too sexual predator for someone still tied up. “You’re hard, I’m pretty, what do you think I’m saying? I won’t even struggle, unless you want me too.”

“Oh sweet Jesus, you can’t just say things like that!”

“Why not? Maybe I like the way it makes you blush. But you don’t want me to struggle, do you? You want me to want it. You want to know exactly how much I want you, don’t you little mutant?”

Daken grinds forward, hard and dirty, and Quentin feels another man’s cock against xyr own for the first time, and yep, there goes xyr heterosexuality, sailing out of the window along with xyr morals, because holy shit that felt good.

“Okay, okay, shit, okay, we’re doing this.”

“Oh don’t smell so scared,” Daken says, as though that’s a totally normal thing to say. Quentin’s close enough now that xe can’t see his face, but xe’ll just bet he’s smirking. Bastard. “I couldn’t hurt you even if I wanted too. You’ve still got me all tied up.”

The low purring threat in Daken’s voice is hitting buttons xe didn’t even know xe _had_ , making it impossible not to grind into Daken’s cock (Daken’s hard cock, Daken is hard, for xyr, this is the hottest most fucked up thing ever to happen to anyone ever), groaning at the gritty drag of denim. Next time, he swears to himself, next time he does this with anyone, he’s going to be wearing less clothes. Definitely less fucking denim.

“Oh you pretty thing,” Daken murmurs, leaning forward as much as he can to _sniff_ Quentin, and then drag his tongue, slick and wet and objectively speaking completely disgusting, down the vulnerable flesh of Quentin’s throat. It’s the hottest fucking thing xe’s ever experienced.

“Now come for me, pretty thing,” Daken purrs, low and soft and close enough to Quentin’s ear that his breath tickles against xyr sensitive skin. Xe doesn’t get any warning before suddenly xe’s coming in xyr jeans, cock kicking with the force of the orgasm.

Xe actually passes out for a moment, has a vaguely memory of a grin, and a kiss that must surely have been imagined, and then xe’s coming back to xemself slumped on the floor, semen drying in xyr jeans, and Daken nowhere to be seen.

Xe’s been played, manipulated and fucked with like the stupid hormonal teenager xe totally is, but all xe can think right now is, “so that’s how you know you’re bi.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please comment x


End file.
